New House of Corpses, The
by demolition18
Summary: This is my idea of a sequel to House of 1,000 Corpses and the Devil's Rejects along with a story in between TDR and it's sequel. Other titles are HOTC 3 and TDR 2. Takes place in the present with the Firefly family older.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot Summary: **My idea of a sequel to House of 1,000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects. Captain Spaulding, Otis Driftwood and Baby Firefly all have escaped as their local police had gone after them. Mother Firefly, RJ, Tiny and others working with them are dead. They flee to Pennsylvania. In the Philadelphia area Baby Firefly meets a man named Kenny Burke. They get married and have 2 daughters. Their names are Jessica and Krystal. Baby goes by the name Ellen as her real name is Vera Ellen Firefly. She goes by the name Ellen Fox. Otis Driftwood goes by the name Otto Anderson. Baby gets divorced and falls in love with a devil worship leader named Ivan Ravencroft. Dr. Satan comes to the Phillies area as he is thought to be dead from where the Firefly family came from. Baby and her new boyfriend lead a ritual and Baby has lots of new corpses in her home. Baby tries to get her daughters to join in. On their case is Federal Agent Richard Henry Maroon. He has a rookie agent Christopher Smith infiltrate the household of the Burkes on an investigation when the feds suspect that Ellen Fox-Burke is really Vera Ellen Firefly who is also known as Baby as there is a murder and kidnapping investigation. A cop teaming with the feds is Captain Joe Wydell who's father was George Wydell back in Texas who was killed by Mother Firefly.

**Chapter 1: On the run from the law in the late 1970's**

Beginning

At a bar in northern Texas at night time. There is Baby Firefly with Captain Spaudling and Otis Driftwood going into the place. Inside Baby Firefly goes over to a bar area. She hangs out there. Kenny Burke is somewhere in the place. Baby with Otis and Spaulding get to a table in the club. There are people all over the club. There are waitresses and waiters in the place. There is also a mob family in this club house lead by Anthony Marino. Baby has her eyes on Kenny Burke. Otis: "_I would like to have a shot of whiskey._" Waiter: "_Whiskey coming right up._" Baby: "_This guy is cute._"

Baby gets up and goes over to Kenny Burke. A waiter goes over to the table of Baby, Otis and Spaulding. The waiter goes over to get some liquor for those men. The waiter comes back. Otis and Spaulding leave a check at the table. Waiter: "_Here's your whiskey._" Spaulding: "_Thank you sir._" Baby goes over to Kenny Burke. Kenny Burke sees Baby Firefly. Baby: "_What's your name?_" Kenny: "_My name is Kenny Burke. What's your name sexy?_" Baby: "_My name is Ellen Fox. At the table there is my father Mr. Fox and my cousin Otto Anderson. We are looking for a place to move to. Our family was killed by the Firefly family from Hudson County. This Captain Spaulding was killed by my father._"

Kenny: "_I am here on a business trip. This is our day off here. I have friends from work with me. Come and meet them. They are playing pool here._" Baby and Kenny meet. Baby brings Kenny over to a table with Otis and Spaulding after they get to know each other. Baby: "_This is my father Mr. Fox and my cousin Otto._" Kenny: "_These men here are Roger, Thomas, Christopher and Raymond who work with me._" Kenny is introduced to Otis and Spaulding. Baby takes out a pack of original flavor bazooka bubble gum. Baby pops a piece of bubble gum into her mouth. Baby chews on her gum. Kenny brings Baby up from the table.

Just as Baby gets her gum warmed up she wraps it around her tongue. She blows a bubble the size of a golf ball and chomps it back into her mouth. Kenny brings Baby over to the pool area. There are men friends with Kenny over there. There is Roger, Thomas, Raymond and Christopher who are friends with Kenny who are also on a business trip with him. Kenny: "_This is my new girlfriend Ellen. There's her father Mr. Fox and her uncle Otto._" Roger: "_Want to play pool with us?_" Baby: "_No thank you. I'll just watch._" Baby blows a bubble with her gum up to her nose shining. Baby sucks that bubble back into her mouth.

Kenny gets a pool stick. Baby is watching while chewing her bubble gum. Baby blows a bubble up to her nose. It pops and lands on her nose. Baby gets her gum back into her mouth. Baby goes behind Kenny's back. Baby with her finger wraps her gum around it. She takes a stretch of the gum. Baby puts the gum back into her mouth just as Thomas shoots a shot. They are taking turns. Baby blows a bubble up to her nose. She closes the bubble. She sucks it back cracking the gum. Mob godfather Anthony Marino hears the gum cracking sound. Anthony and his goons get up. Anthony Marino: "_Someone here just cracked gum. Who was it?_"

They go looking for who ever snapped gum. It was Baby but she did that by sucking her bubble back into her mouth. Marino's goons make fists. Baby: "_It was me. I blew a bubble and sucked it back into my mouth._" Marino's Hood: "_It's annoying to crack gum._" Baby: "_I can do what I want to when I am blowing bubbles._" They go looking for that person. They go near the pool tables. Other's in Marino's come up with glass bottles. Anthony Marino: "_Kick her butt._" Baby blows a bubble up past her nose in front of the mobsters standing there looking sexy. Baby has her tongue rolled as she is blowing her bubble gum into a big bubble. Baby's huge bubble explodes all over her face and lands on both her nose and chin after popping.

Otis and Spaulding see the mobsters. They get up and go after those mobsters. Baby removes the bubble gum popped all over her face and throws it out at the mobsters. Baby: "_There. Pop my bubbles all you want to._" She has some stuck on her lips and on some parts of her face. Kenny's friends/co workers stop playing. They go up to the mobsters with pool sticks as does Kenny. Kenny: "_You leave my new girlfriend alone or I will call the police._" Marino Hood 2: "_If you call the police we will kill you._" Marino Hood 3: "_No one messes with Antony. That's Anthony Marino a mob boss wanted on racketeering charges._" Those mobsters run up to them with bottles. A mob thug swings his bottle at Otis Driftwood. Kenny swings his pool stick hitting that mob thug. Baby throws a punch on another mobster.

Kenny with his friends and the evil family get into a hand to hand fight with the Italian mob. Anthony Marino picks up the bubble gum that Baby threw at him. Anthony Marino: "_I am going to shove that gum down your throat._" He's about to shove this gum down Baby's throat. Baby throws a punch on this mobster. Spaulding and Otis are beating up on the mob guys. They wouldn't bother to kill them because they are already wanted for murder by the Hudsonville County Sheriff's Department. A bouncer goes over to the fighting. Bouncer: "_Al right break it up. Who started it?_" Baby: "_It was Anthony Marino. I blew a big bubble with my gum and sucked it back in and he threatened to shove it down my throat._" Kenny: "Go call the police." The fighting stops.

Later on Kenny and his friends depart with Otis, Baby, and Captain Spaulding. Kenny: "_We are from Philadelphia Pennsylvania._" Baby: "_My dad, cousin and I could move there then._" Otis: "_We are suspected of vigilantism. We killed this Dr. Satan and the Firefly family. Aunt and my 2 cousins. They were killed by us and John Wydell of the Sheriff's Department. Mr. Fox who is my uncle here killed Captain Spaulding. Ellen killed Vera Ellen Firefly. Her nickname was Baby._" Kenny: "_Hop into a truck. I will get you plane tickets to Philadelphia._" They hop into a truck with their stuff. Baby still has some bubble gum stuck to her face after blowing bubbles. Baby: "_I better be careful blowing bubbles next time. There is gum still stuck to my face._" The cops are taking the mobsters out in handcuffs as the truck leaves.

At the home of Kenny Burke in the day time. Kenny brings in his new girlfriend Vera-Ellen Firefly (also known as Baby Firefly) with Otis and Captain Spaulding. Kenny: "_This is my apartment. We can move into a house soon._" The evil trio brought in by Kenny sets their things aside.

Somewhere else in the Philadelphia area later on. There is Otis Driftwood. He runs into the man who is known as Dr. Satan who is the son of the original Dr. Satan. It is S. Quentin Quail Jr. Otis: "_We have faked our deaths to get to here. Baby has a new boyfriend. His name is Kenny Burke._" Quail Jr: "_My dad died before you were taken down by the Ruggsville Sheriff's Department. I assumed the identity of Dr. Satan after my father died. I was into doctoring like my father as my mother was a prostitute._" Otis: "_It will take many years building this up._" They get into a car.

At the home of Kenny Burke the next day. There is Kenny and Baby in the living room with S. Quentin Quail, Otis Driftwood and Captain Spaulding. Otis: "_This is Quentin Quail. He's a friend of our's who's just moved in with us. Kenny this is Ellen's new boyfriend Kenny._" The man who is Dr. Satan meets Kenny Burke.

Later on in the basement. There is Baby with S. Quentin Quale. They are discussing things. Baby: "_I am not going to kill any more people now._" Quail Jr: "_My identity as Dr. Satan is unknown at this time. I faked being killed by John Wydell or they thought that I was dead by the hands of a vigilante. I am Dr. Satan's son and I will take on my father's name. My mother was a prostitute._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Spring of 2008 and Enter FBI Agents Richard Maroon and Christopher Smith**

At FBI headquarters in Pennsylvania. There are several agents sitting at a table. There is Agent Richard Henry Maroon in charge of an investigation. Agent Maroon is born in the 1960's. They are going over pictures of Ivan Ravencroft and his girlfriend Baby Firefly who goes by the name Ellen Fox-Burke who lead a devil worship gang. There are even pictures of Otis Driftwood and Captain Spaulding with others in the family who are now dead. They even have a picture of Dr. Satan. Richard Maroon: "_Our suspect for this kidnapping and murder case is Ivan Ravencroft. He's some kind of business man. We suspect that he is the leader of a Satanic clan here in Philadelphia. His girlfriend might be a mass murder named Vera Ellen Firefly who's nick name is Baby. Baby Firefly came from Hudsonville County. A man named Kenny Burke from some finance business claimed that his wife was a vigilantism suspect against the Firefly family. The Firefly family more than 25 years ago kidnapped cheerleaders and killed them. They murdered 2 cops looking for 2 local couples. We have an agent infiltrating the Satanic clan. Ivan Ravencroft is a top suspect. We have a rookie in do undercover work and go to the house of Ellen Burke. She might be Baby Firefly. Otto Anderson could be this Otis Driftwood. I have him coming in. Ivan and his gang are suspect of the murder and kidnapping of some high school football players._"

Agent Maroon gets up. In walks Chris Smith the rookie agent. Chris Smith is introduced to the other agents investigating kidnappings by a devil worship gang lead by Ivan Ravencroft and his girlfriend who is Baby Firefly the mass murder of Hudsonville County. Richard Maroon: "_This is agent Chris Smith. He is doing undercover work. He could pose as a butler in the house that Ivan and his girlfriend live in. Ellen has 2 daughters named Jessica and Krystal. Krystal is out of school and working while Jessica is a college student._" Chris Smith: "_Krystal Burke. My brother used to be Krystal's boyfriend. He's in college at Columbia University. They broke up since they graduated high school 3 years ago._" Richard Maroon is walking down the halls of FBI headquarters with his rookie agent Chris Smith. Richard Maroon: "_Have you ever heard of the legend of Dr. Satan from Texas?_" Chris Smith: "_Yes. I heard about this Firefly family on the NEWS. I heard that they are all dead._" Richard Maroon: "_Ellen Burke who's a single mother that lives with her boyfriend and cousin Otto and her father might be Vera Ellen Firefly. Otto might be Otis Driftwood. Also Mr. Fox could be Captain Spaulding. They might've faked their deaths and escaped from the Hundsonville County Sheriff's department. Vera Ellen Firefly's nick name is Baby. She had 2 brothers who were killed by local law enforcement or executed. I don't know who they died or how Baby's mother died. You could pose as a boyfriend to Krystal Burke since your brother used to go out with her. We do know for sure that Ivan leads the devil worship clan. We need you to get us enough evidence and get Captain Wydell of the Philadelphia police department enough evidence to bring down Ivan and his gang. We also need you to find out whether or not his girlfriend and her family are involved. I will work with you on martial arts training. Meet me at the gymnasium._" They are going over the assignment.

At a gynaisum later on in the day. There are bunch of people present. Richard Maroon shows up. So does Chris Smith. Richard Maroon has on his karate clothes. The 2 FBI agents walk over to the punching bag. Richard Maroon: "_Agent Smith. Now I am working on martial arts use with you. I work out here._" Chris Smith: "_I heard about the legend of Dr. Satan and the Firefly family in Ruggsville, Texas. My father was on a business trip there when John Wydell as the sheriff started hunting down the Firefly family._" Richard Maroon: "_It was when I was a teen that there were news flashes on this Dr. Satan. I watched it on the news when Sheriff John Quincey Wydell was hunting down this evil family._"

Agent Maroon takes a punching pad. Richard Maroon gives Chris Smith a punching pad. Agent Maroon kicks the pad. Richard Maroon: "_I will need you Chris Smith to hold this pad. Watch me carefully._" Richard Maroon throws some martial arts punches. He throws kicks. Richard Maroon: "_I will now need you to follow me. I hold the pad. Than I will work with you on stances._"

Chris Smith now gives the punching pad to Richard Maroon. Chris Smith throws some punches onto the pad. Chris Smith throws a good kick onto the pad. Chris Smith throws many kicks and punches. Richard Maroon: "_You have done well Chris. Now to work on something else._" Agent Maroon puts away the pad. Agent Maroon stands there. Richard Maroon: "_Get into your position._" Agent Smith watches. Chris Smith does a kick. The FBI agents get into the stances. They are working on the martial arts moves.

There are flashbacks of the killing of Emma Wydell and the Un Holy 2. There's Baby with a knife slicing up Rondo. There's a shot of Otis stabbing Billy Ray Snapper with a pair of scissors in the head. There's Captain Spaulding shooting and killing Emma Wydell the daughter of John Q. Wydell in the gun fight. There are pictures of the remains of the Devil's Rejects escaping imprisonment on trial.

Later on outside at dusk. There are the 2 FBI agents. Chris Smith and Richard Maroon get into their cars. Richard Maroon: "_Good work. I will soon see tomorrow._" They leave the gymnasium.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Baby and team meet Ivan**

Narrator: "_In those past 30 years the police and FBI started to suspect that the Burke/Fox Family were really the remains of the Devil's Rejects who disappeared 3 decades ago. The FBI assigned agent Chris Smith to infilitrate Ivan Ravencroft's gang just as Ivan after the death of a gang leader recruited those gang members into his band. Joe Wydell the son of the late George Wydell had gotten on the case with the FBI. The remains of the Devil's Rejects are still at large._"

On the streets of Philadelphia in 2008. There is Otis driving a pick up truck with Baby aboard. Baby: "_I just got divorced. Ivan Ravencroft hangs out here._" Otis: "_We should start a new killing clan where we recruit Ivan._" Baby: "_He isn't proven guilty. He got acquitted on murder charges. You killed Billy Ray Snapper and I killed Rondo on our escape before we went to a Halloween party._" The truck goes to the bar. She goes to inside the bar. Baby enters the bar.

Inside the bar. There are many people in the place. Baby is recently divorced. Ivan is seated somewhere in the bar. Baby goes over to Ivan. Baby: "_Are you Ivan Ravencroft?_" Ivan: "_Yes. What's your name?_" Baby: "_Ellen Fox-Burke. I am recently divorced. This is my cousin Otto._" Ivan spots Baby. Otis Driftwood appears in the bar. Otis: "_Come. We'd like to talk to you in private Ivan._" Baby and Ivan leave the place.

Somewhere else in the alley. There is the leader of the traids named Jan Kong. He has his men with him. They go after the devil worship band. Jan Kong: "_There is Ivan Ravencroft nearby. We'll kill him._"

Somewhere in the alley. There is Baby and Ivan. There are many men and women in the alley who are part of Ivan's devil worship band. Ivan: "_I am the devil worship ring leader. You and your brother Otis joining my band could kill Jan Hong and the members of the Triads. They came from New York to here smuggling illegal drugs. Let's kill them all._" Baby: "_I like devil worshipping. My name is really Vera-Ellen Firefly. I go by the name Baby. This here is my brother Otis B. Driftwood. Years ago we escaped from Ruggsville when the new sheriff hunted us down. We faked our deaths and posed as vigilantes killing us. I have 2 daughters._" The triads show up. Baby and Otis pull out knives. The sneak around some members of the Triads. 2 of them have guns. Baby stabs a Chinese thugs.

Otis stabs another one on the back. Ivan gives Baby and Otis guns. Ivan: "_Take them. There are more._" Jan Hong shows up with the rest of the gang. They open fire. Ivan's minions fire back. They shoot down members of the Triads. Baby and Otis kill them too. Jan Hong pulls out his gun. Jan Hong: "_I will kill you all._" Ivan: "_You Baby and Otis take the leader._" Ivan shoots and kills many members of the Triads. Otis and Baby fight Jan Hong in a gun fight. The devil worshipers and their leader Ivan are slaughtering the triads. Jan Hong shoots at Baby and Otis.

Baby and Otis shoot and kill Jan Hong with many bullets. Ivan: "_Let's take them up to burn. You 2 brother and sister killed the leader of the Triads._" Baby: "_Otis and I haven't killed anyone since the 1970's. We killed 2 vigilante bounty hunters who were hired by the sheriff who my late brother killed just before he died by the fire that burned our Ruggsville house down._" Otis: "_Those bounty hunters killed the 2 prostitues who got in their way and the sheriff going insane killed the pimp. Captain Spaulding my sister Vera-Ellen's father is old but he lost allot of weight after we moved into here._" Baby: "_I don't drive. I never was driving in my life. Many years ago I had a car and my brothers drove it for me. Dr. Satan is the father of Dr. Satan of now. He died long ago._" The evil trio leaves the place.

Later on at Baby's home. Baby, Otis and Ivan come in the door. Baby's 2 daughters Krystal and Jessica show up. Baby: "_Jessica. Krystal. This is your mother's new boyfriend Ivan. Ivan those are my daughters Jessica and Krystal._" Jessica is chewing pink bubble gum. Jessica blows a bubble that pops with a thwack landing on her face.

Ivan meets Baby's 2 daughters. In the living room. There is Captain Spaulding sitting on the recliner. Baby comes in with Ivan Ravencroft. Baby: "_Dad. This is my new boyfriend Ivan. He's the new devil worship ring leader. He'd like to show you his turf and all his victims for sacrifice._" Captain Spaulding gets up out of his chair. Baby, Otis, Spaulding and Ivan leave the place.

At Ivan's turf. There are many men and women gathered together. There are lots of dead people there. Ivan shows up with the remnants of the Firefly family. Ivan shows Baby, Otis and Spaulding all those people that they killed. Ivan: "_This is my new girlfriend Baby and her father Captain Spaulding the rest of you. Her brother is Otis B. Driftwood. They have joined us._"

A few days later in FBI headquarters. In the briefing room there are many agents present. They are men and women. They are all seated. Agent Maroon shows up. Richard Maroon: "_I have a video tape given to me by the Ruggsville Sheriff's Department on the Firefly family. Drake Houston gave them to me. He was long retired. Ray Dobson succeeded John Quincey Wydell as the Ruggsville Sherrif. I will show you those tapes. The devil worshippers killed the triads lead by Jan Kong. Another division has been hunting him down on charges of drug smuggling._"

Agent Maroon puts video tapes into the VCR collected by the Ruggsville Sheriff's Department. Agent Maroon plays a video tape on Baby and Otis. They are watching them make speeches. Richard Maroon: "_This man here who was an albino is named Otis B. Driftwood. This lovely blonde here is Vera-Ellen Firefly also known as Baby._" Agent Maroon stops the tape. Richard Maroon: "_I am hiring an agent to infiltrate Ivan Ravencroft's criminal gang. He's into the legends of the Ruggsville killers who died a long time ago. Otis Driftwood and Baby Firefly and Captain Spaulding were arrested after being relased from the hospital. John Wydell wanted the whole family dead. Mother Firefly was for sure killed when she tried to kill Sheriff Wydell. She was stabbed. Tiny Firefly was killed by the explosion of the house with the fire started by John Q. Wydell. He was taking the law into his own hands. Rufus Firefly was killed by the Ruggsville Sheriff's department. Baby Firelfy stabbed a woman several times named Mary Knowles._"

Agent Maroon takes out the video and puts in the Otis video. Richard Maroon plays the video. The agents and Richard Maroon are watching the video of Otis torturing and killing cheerleader Valerie Green. Richard Maroon: "_That was a victim named Valerie Green. The 5 cheerleaders vanished from after a competition. The Ruggsville Sherriff's Department went in search of them. Sheriff Wydell arrested Emanuel Ravelli Fiorello who worked for Captain Spaulding on charges of theft and murder. When the Ruggsville Sheriff's Department arrested Mother Firefly and Dr. Satan they rescued the victims still alive._" Chris Smith shows up. Richard Maroon: "_This is our rookie Chris Smith. He's going to infiltrate Ivan's devil worship band. He's going to meet with me outside._" All the agents leave the room. Agent Smith goes over to Agent Maroon.

At FBI headquarters outside. There is Agent Richard Maroon with Chris Smith. They are walking around the place. Agent Maroon: "_Agent Smith. Ivan has found a girlfriend at a bar. I think that Ivan's new girlfriend is Baby Firefly. She once had the nightmare that she was killed with her father and brother after she fell asleep in the car. The remains of the Firefly family were arrested. They were on trial. They escaped from prison and killed the vigilante bounty hunters the un holy 2._" Chris Smith: "_Krystal's mother might be the legendary Baby Firefly. Krystal is my brother's ex girlfriend. You're hired._" Richard Maroon: "_On those reports I will need you infiltrating Ivan's clan staying at the house of the Burkes._" Chris Smith goes to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The FBI Agent poses as a new recruit**

Back to now at Baby Firefly's house. Outside there is FBI agent Chris Smith. He parks his car at the end of the driveway. The undercover agent goes to the doorway. He goes to the door and rings the door bell.

Inside of the house. In the kitchen there is Jessica Burke with her sister Krystal Burke. Jessica is at the table studying for college classes. Jessica is chewing bubble gum. Jessica blows a bubble the size of a baseball and sucks it back in. Krystal goes over to the door. She answers the door. She sees Chris Smith. Krystal: "_Are you here for anything?_" Chris Smith: "_I am here for a job for Ivan Ravencroft. I was told that he lives here with his girlfriend Ellen and his 2 daughters Krystal and Jessica._"

Krystal: "_I am her. You must be my ex boyfriend's brother._" Chris Smith: "_I am._" Krystal: "_Hold on. Mom. Ivan. Chris Smith is here to see you both._" Baby Firefly with Ivan Ravencroft come down to the door way. Baby: "_Come on in Chris._" Chris comes in. Krystal: "_Mom. He's my ex boyfriend's brother. You know Matthew Smith._" Chris Smith: "_I've come because I am interested in working for you Mr. Ravencroft._" Ivan: "_Come with me Chris. We will have a private session._" Chris goes to somewhere special with Ivan Ravencroft. Jessica is comes. She blows another bubble and it pops with a thwack.

In the guest room of the house. Chris is meeting with Ivan. Ivan: "_I am the leader of the occult party. You are interested in joining me as you can see. My girlfriend and I are going to soon make an offer to Krystal and Jessica to join us._" Chris Smith: "_I would be most interested in joining you Mr. Ravencroft._" Ivan: "_You can call me Ivan._" This is for recruiting him into his occult party.

Later on in dining room of the house. There is Chris seated at a table with the family. At the table there is the aged Captain Spaulding. There is also Otis Driftwood, Krystal Burke, Jessica Burke and S. Quentin Quail, Jr. Baby is sitting at the end of the table too with her boyfriend Ivan who is suspected of being a mastermind to some occult party. They are eating a turkey feast. Baby: "_You know who I am. I am Mrs. Burke. Mr. Burke left me for another woman. You have already met my daughter Krystal since you are Matthew's sister. My other daughter here is Jessica. My cousin Otto here. There's my father Mr. Fox. There's also Quentin Quail who's a friend of my father's. You all know of Chris Smith._"

After Dinner Chris gets up. Chris goes in search of the household for murdered football players. Baby sees Chris going into the basement. Baby: "_Are you looking for anything specific?_" Chris Smith: "_No. I am just a little lost. I am looking for the family room._" Baby: "_Follow me._" Chris is helped by Baby into the family room. Somewhere else Baby runs into Otis. Otis: "_This new recruit might be a field agent. Be cautious. If he is we can just kill him in a ritual. The nephew of John Wydell is a cop here. He's a captain of our local police department._" Baby: "_That's the son of the cop who was murdered by my mother. They moved here to start over. Officer Wydell's widow is remarried. We can bring the whole family. John Wydell might as well be dead by now. He tried to kill us just for his brother._" Otis: "_I suggest that we check out this new member of the band._"

At FBI headquarters in the morning. There is Agent Maroon present. Chris Smith shows up. Richard Maroon: "_Agent Smith. I will need to show you the video tape of the Firefly family back in Ruggsville 1970's. Ivan Ravencroft is into the Devil's Rejects case from the 1970's Ruggsville. I have mugshots of the family members still alive. The people claim that Baby woke up in the hospital having the dream that she, her brother Otis and Captain Spaulding her father were killed by Ray Dobson and his officers._" Agent Maroon shows mugshots of Baby, Otis and Spaulding. Chris Smith: "_Baby Firefly looks like Ellen Fox to me. Maybe Ellen Fox is really Baby Firefly. I don't have enough proof. Also Mr. Burke might be Captain Spaulding._"

Richard Maroon: "_Than Otto might be Otis Driftwood. We'll get them on forgery charges. They haven't even gotten my son yet._" Chris Smith: "_I think that S. Quentin Quail jr is Dr. Satan. My brother use to go out with Krystal Burke._" Chris Smith gets seated. Agent Maroon pulls out his tv/vcr combo. Agent Maroon pops in a video tape. Richard Maroon: "_I have had this thing since I was in my 30's. I have been with the beurau for since 1989. That's 12 years after the murders by the Firefly family. I am showing you this video that shows the family._" Agent Maroon plays the video. Agent Smith is watching. Agent Smith sees Otis Driftwood kill and torture cheerleader Vallery Green. Agent Maroon stops the video. Richard Maroon: "_I will take you to meet with Captain Wydell. His father was a Ruggsville cop killed in the line of duty._" The 2 agents get up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Agent Smith meets Captain Wydell and the Investigation**

At the Philadelphia police station in the daytime FBI Agent Richard Maroon is with rookie agent Chris Smith. They go into Captain Joe Wydell's office. Joe Wydell is the son of the late George Wydell from Ruggsville, Texas. There is an Eagles poster in this captain's office. Joe Wydell: "_Agent Maroon._" Richard Maroon: "_This is captain Joseph Wydell of the Philadelphia PD. His uncle John tried to kill the entire Firefly clan. Captain Wydell this is rookie agent Chris Smith._" Chris Smith: "_I don't have any proof that this Ellen Burke is Vera Ellen Firefly aka Baby._"

Joe Wydell: "_It was my father with deputy Steve Naish who got murdered in the line of duty by the Firefly clan. My mother met my step father just as we were living here for one month. My mother moved in after she and my father got divorced. It was one year before he was killed by Mother Firefly.I had interest in being a cop even though my dad was a cop killed in the line of duty. My uncle John was killed by Tiny Firefly who's name Uncle John couldn't get. Charlie was killed by Uncle John. Tiny died after he killed my Uncle John. The remnants of the Firefly clan escaped police custody and killed the Un Holy 2. Baby killed Rondo and Billy Ray was killed by Otis Driftwood. Consider me James and this is my giant peach. We nail the remants of the Firefly clan here. We have a way of un masking frauds these days._" Richard Maroon: "_I heard about the football players missing and killed. We don't have proof that this Ivan Ravencroft is the devil worship leader. He is a kidnapping suspect._" Joe Wydell: "_You can have your rookie agent at the house while you and I go in search of murdered football players and many other victims. The triads were dealing around here. My officers were hunting them down. They were killed possibly by the devil worshippers. Jan Kong was found missing._" The rookie agent meets this police captain. The cop leaves the office with the 2 agents.

At the home of Baby Firefly the next day. Outside there is Captain Wydell with his car. He has agent Maroon with him. Richard Maroon gets out of Joe Wydell's car with Joe Wydell. Agent Maroon and Captain Wydell go over to the door. He knocks on the door. Baby Firefly answers the door. Baby: "_Are you here for anything? I'm Ellen Burke._" Baby has her 2 daughters with her. Agent Maroon shows his badge identifying him as a federal agent.

Richard Maroon: "_I am FBI Agent Richard Maroon and I am investigating a kidnapping of many of our local people and some football players. Captain Wydell and I are working together._" Baby: "_Come on in. I can assure that you 2 law men that there are no corpses in this house. I am a suspect of vigilantism against the Firefly family. They killed my mother and 2 brothers. My father and cousin are still alive._" He shows his search warrant. Baby Firefly is walking Richard Maroon and Joe Wydell around the house. Joe Wydell: "_We need to search your house_." Baby: "_I have no problem with it._"

Somewhere else in the house. There is Chris Smith with Baby's 2 daughters Krystal and Jessica. They are talking. Chris Smith: "_How come you and Matthew broke up for?_" Krystal: "_Matthew was going to college. I am now working part time at a nearby store here._" Jessica: "_I am in Penn State this year. My dad is dating again. He's going to take me to there. We both do have driver's licenses. I am not driving to college. My mother never had a driver's license. She walked to work and rode her bike to work. She got fired from some jobs. She just resigned a job. My dad had some friends from around here years ago who didn't ever drive and they walked or rode bikes to work. Mom wanted us to drive and she didn't want to drive herself._" Chris Smith: "_I attended college at Columbia University where my brother is going to school. I am looking for a job now. I work for your mother's boyfriend. You'll soon to find out what they do._"

Back to Baby and Agent Maroon. Baby Firefly takes Agent Maroon and Captain Wydell into the basement. Baby: "_If you look carefully you won't find any corpses in the basement._" Richard Maroon: "_If there are corpses than we will have an investigation. We will arrest you if you murdered and kidnapped anyone._"

The corpses are hidden somewhere. He goes around the house. Agent Maroon and Captain Wydell leave the house. Joe Wydell: "_We didn't find anything. We're leaving now. You've been cooperative. Sorry to butt in on your house._" Baby: "_That's ok with me._" Baby goes to the guest room.

In a bedroom. There is Otis Driftwood with Captain Spaulding and Ivan Ravencroft and S. Quentin Quail somewhere in the house. Baby enters the room. Baby: "_It should be time now to tell the truth about us to my 2 daughters. There was George Wydell's son and a federal agent in the house. They didn't find any of our victims. You have hid them well Otis._"

Otis: "_I don't know for sure whether or not Krystal's ex boyfriend's brother is a law enforcement authority. I will nose around more._" Ivan: "_Good. We can kill him if he is. I'll send my gang after Joe Wydell's family. Joe has an uncle from Texas. We could bring him here and kill him if he's still alive._" Baby: "_We'll meet in the living room._" She talks with Otis Driftwood and Captain Spaulding. They are setting a meeting.

In the training facility at FBI headquarters later on. There is Agent Maroon with many agents. Agent Maroon is standing there. Richard Maroon: "_I am working with you agents on martial arts moves. You agents still carry guns. I am a black belt. You men and Women of the FBI will work on martial arts moves if any baddies are carrying baseball bats or crowbars. If they have knives you could kick them out of their hands or shoot them._" Agent Maroon deomonstrates a high kick. The agents do kicks and punches. Richard Maroon: "_I will need you agents to work on kicks and punches with each other._" The agents are working on kicks and punches with each other.

At the Philladelphia police station in the shooting range. There is Captain Wydell with many cops. Joe Wydell: "_You officers are working on your targeting. We'll bring down Ivan Ravencrofts devil worship clan with the help of Agent Smith. Work on your shooting._" The cops are shooting their targets.

Captain Wydell puts on a head set. He pulls out his gun. Captain Wydell shoots at the targets. He is shooting many shots into the targets. Joe Wydell: "_This is what we will need to work on to bring down the devil worshipers in this area. There might be the killers from Ruggsville here. Kill them if they shoot at you. They are sadistic killers. They murdered many people. They murdered Ruggsville cops over 30 years ago._"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The truth about everyone**

Later on in the living room. There is a meeting with Baby and her 2 daughters. Otis and Spaulding are present. Also present is the ring leader Ivan Ravencroft. Who else there is Agent Chris Smith of the FBI on an undercover assignment. Baby: "_Krystal and Jessica. You could with us join our Satanic clan. I'll give you my daughters time to decide. Krystal. This is your ex-boyfriend's brother joining in._" Jessica: "_I am not sure yet._" Spaulding: "_Back on Halloween in 1977 a girl thought that I rescued her. Her boyfriend with another couple got killed. I killed this girl who told me that she got away._" Otis: "_I fell for a prostitute. We were hunted down by bounty hunters and the cop who's brother we killed. He tried to kill us all just for his brother. Your mother and Uncle Otis killed the bounty hunters over a year later when we escaped during our trial._"

Later on in Krystal and Jessica's room. Agent Chris Smith knocks on the door. Kyrstal answers the door. Chris Smith: "_I want to come into your bedroom and talk to you 2. I should Krystal be welcomed in. You used to go out with my brother. You even took him to the senior prom but you and him broke up after graduation._" Krystal: "_Come on in then._" Krystal brings in agent Smith. Chris shuts the door. Chris Smith: "_I am FBI. I'm an agent on an undercover assignment. This agent Richard Henry Maroon is in charge of me. I will arrest your mom and her boyfriend soon. I advise you 2 girls not to join us. You 2 will be living with your father and his girlfriend. I was born at the time your mother murdered cheerleaders._"

Jessica: "_I love chewing bubble gum and blowing bubbles. I learned from my mother. My mother used to chew chewing gum and bubble gum. She blew a big bubble when I was a little girl and I popped it with my finger. I go back to college next week. I am on spring break._" Krystal: "_My mother told us to stay away from cigarettes. She told us that our grandmother smoked and our mother used to smoke when she was around our age. She quit smoking back in the 1970's._" Chris Smith: "_I was never a smoker or drinker. I got recruited less than a week ago. I am investigating your mother's boyfriend. This Agent Maroon is my mentor in the FBI. I was born around Halloween 1978._"

Jessica: "_We won't tell Mom that you are an agent then if she has done evil things. We would never join a cannibalistic devil worship scheme. My mother used to like to eat candy. She used to chew regular gum and bubble gum. She used to stretch the gum if it was bubble gum or chewing gum. I sometimes chew bubble gum and blow bubbles. I eat goobers candy too. That would all be better than smoking._" Chris Smith: "_My mentor says that he never was a smoker. He's a martial arts master. I am going after your mother and boyfriend and even Otis Driftwood. I am going after Captain Spaulding too. I am charging them with kidnapping since kidnapping is a federal offense. The local police will charge them with murder. I will charge them with forgery too._"

Chris pulls out his gun. Otis is behind the under cover agent's back. Otis pulls out a gun. Otis breaks into the girl's bedroom. Otis: "_I heard your conversations. He is a federal agent and I will tell your mother. We are taking him for a ritual._" He has his gun aimed at Chris Smith with him exposed as a federal agent. He pulls out the agent's gun.

In family room there is Captain Spaulding, Baby Firefly with her boyfriend Ivan Ravencroft. Otis Driftwood brings in Agent Smith exposed as a federal agent doing undercover work.Otis: "_Baby. Chris Smith here is an FBI agent investigating us. He will bring us down._" Baby: "_I'll handle him._" Chris Smith: "_You Baby Firefly and Otis Driftwood are being charged by me with kidnapping 5 cheerleaders back in 1977. You will also be charge with forgery by the FBI Baby Firefly and Otis Driftwood. You too Captain Spaulding. I have my mentor backing me up with other field agents. They'll find you._" Baby takes a pot and knocks the agent unconscious.

Ivan: "_I'll have my men bring me Joe Wydell's family. He and Agent Maroon will come to us. We will kill them. You have your tunnel at our house. Dr. Satan will be there then._" Baby: "_Good._" Krystal and Jessica come in. Jessica: "_Mommy._" Baby: "_Jessica. Krystal. I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you the truth about us. When I was moving into here when I met your father a mobster threatened me with my bubble gum. I was blowing a bubble. I sucked it back in and he got annoyed. These mobsters have been arrested years ago. I wouldn't kill them since I was already wanted for murder._" Otis: "_I'll kill George Wydell's son. Then we will kill this Agent Maroon. I hate law enforcement authorities._"

Somewhere else in the house. There is Chris Smith tied up. Chris Smith sees the dead bodies cut up into pieces by Baby Firefly. There is also Jan Hong and the members of the triads. Baby shows up on Chris. Chris Smith: "_You have hid those bodies really well. You're under arrest. This must be the traids that you killed._"

Baby: "_You are tied up. You can't even arrest me. I'll kill the agent in charge of you. I can kill you anyways since my daughter and your brother broke up. I scalped a young man years ago. We were a cannibalistic family even if I was a gum chewer and candy eater. My favorite film star is Bette Davis._" Chris Smith: "_You won't get away with this. My mentor is a black belt in many martial arts classes._" Baby: "_I am not afraid of martial artists. I'll just leave you here. We had our perfect victims on Halloween Night._" Baby leaves the place.

At FBI headquarters days later. There is Richard Maroon in his office. Some agents show up to give him a report of what they suspect. FBI agent: "_Agent Maroon. We suspect that our suspects found out that our Agent Chris Smith was an agent all along._" FBI Agent 2: "_We think that he is a victim of their ritual. Also Captain Joe Wydell's family was kidnapped by the Satanic clan._"

Richard Maroon: "_I am going to phone Joe Wydell of the Philadelphia Police Department. It has to be at the house of Ellen Burke and her boyfriend Ivan Ravencroft. We are going there._" Richard Richard Maroon goes to his phone to call Captain Wydell. Richard Maroon: "_Hello. Captain Wydell. This is FBI field agent Richard Maroon. I need you to bring a SWAT team over to the home of the Burke household. I think that Ellen Burke is really Vera Ellen Firefly._"

At the Philadelphia police station. There is Captain Joe Wydell sitting at his desk. A man in his 30's shows up. Joe Wydell: "_What is it Jake?_" Officer Jake: "_Captain Wydell. I just got a call that Agent Smith has gone missing. He was kidnapped by the devil worship band lead by Ivan Ravencroft. I think that Captain Spaulding, Otis Driftwood and Baby Firefly are teaming with Ivan leading the devil worship band._"

Joe Wydell: "_The Devil's Rejects?_" Officer Jake: "_Yeah. They got hunted down by John Quincey Wydell of the Ruggsville Sherrif's Department when I was 2 years old._" Joe Wydell: "_Let's go. Let's assemble the SWAT team._" Joe Wydell and Jake leave the office.

Somewhere else in the police station. There is Joe Wydell walking by. Joe Wydell: "_Everyone. Agent Smith infilitrating Ivan's devil worship band has gone missing and the Firefly family might've kidnapped him. Ellen Fox-Burke is really Vera Ellen Firefly alias Baby Firefly. Mr. J. T. Fox is really Captain Spaulding and Otto Anderson is really Otis B. Driftwood. Let's hunt them down. Agent Maroon has given us mugshots of the Firefly family that he got from Ruggsville._" All those cops leave the place. The SWAT team officers gear up. They all leave the station.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Ritual and bringing down Dr. Satan and team**

In the under ground area at night time. There is Dr. Satan with more people just recently kidnapped. It's Joe Wydell's son Michael and Wydell's wife Laura. There is also the ex wife of George Wydell Mrs. Wydell and William Banner who is the man who married the ex wife of George Wydell. There is a person in a lab coat working with Dr. Satan.

Also there Baby Firefly and her boyfriend Ivan Ravencroft show up. Ivan: "_Dr. Satan keep up the work._" Laura Wydell: "_You won't get away with this. My husband will be here._" Baby: "_It was my mother who killed your father in law Laura. You will die next._" Ivan: "_I heard about Baby's victims more than 2 decades ago._"

On the yard above Dr. Satan's new lab. Otis is there with Captain Spaulding. Also there is Baby's 2 daughters. There are also the members of Ivan's devil worship clan. They have the federal agent Chris Smith held captive. Otis has on clothes dressing like a priest or minister with the special collar on.

Spaulding: "_Ladies and gentlemen. This young man here is a federal agent. We are going to kill him and cut him up into pieces._" The police and FBI show up. Richard Maroon: "_My agents and I will go after Dr. Satan and rescue your family._" The feds go to the underground area. Joe Wydell: "_Otis Driftwood. Captain Spaulding. You are under arrest for murder and kidnapping conspiracies._" The police go deal with Otis Driftwood and company.

Otis: "_I had my mom kill your father. Now I will kill you._" Joe Wydell: "_You are going to pay for this Otis Driftwood._" The SWAT team gets into a gun fight with Ivan's minions. Captain Wydell gets into a gun fight with Otis Driftwood. A SWAT team officer rescues Agent Smith. Agent Smith is given a gun by this SWAT team officer. SWAT team officer: "_I have a gun for you._" Chris Smith: "_Thank you._" Captain Spaulding joins the gun fight as does FBI agent Christopher Smith. Chris Smith: "_You are under arrest old man._"

In the cave. Agent Maroon and his agents show up. Agent Maroon draws his gun. Baby and Ivan see the agents. Baby: "_Get them. I am Vera Ellen Firefly from Hudsonville County who is known as Baby._" Ivan: "_And kill them. We are out of here._" A lab rat goes for a gun. Agent Maroon aims his gun at him. Richard Maroon: "_Don't even think about it._" Baby and Ivan start fleeing the scene. Dr. Satan goes for a gun. Dr. Satan pulls a gun on Agent Maroon.

Richard Maroon: "_We are arresting you on murder and kidnapping conspiracy charges Dr. Satan._" Dr. Satan shoots at Richard Maroon.Agent Maroon shoots down Dr. Satan. The aged doctor dies. Dr. Satan's assistant fights the other agents hand to hand. The assistant to Dr. Satan is throwing the agents into each other.

Agent Maroon 3 times kicks Dr. Satan's accomplice knocking him to the ground. Agent Maroon roundhouse kicks the other accomplice to Dr. Satan next. Mrs. Wydell: "_Thank you for saving us Agent Maroon._" Michael Wydell: "_I think that Baby went to Otis and Captain Spaulding above you. Go after them._"

Richard Maroon: "_You agents working for me round up the devil worship gang. I am going after Baby Firefly and Ivan Ravencroft._" The agents put the handcuffs on the 2 men as Richard Maroon goes after Baby Firefly and Ivan Ravencroft. Agent Maroon puts his gun away.

Back to Otis and Spaulding vs. Captain Wydell and Agent Smith. In the gun fight some SWAT team officers are being shot. They are luckily wearing their body armor. Other SWAT team officers shoot down some of Ivan Ravencroft's minions. Agent Chris Smith kills Captain Spaulding in a gun fight. Others in the Satanic clan lead by Baby's boyfriend throw down their guns.

SWAT Team Officer 2: "_Don't any of you move. You are all under arrest._" Otis starts fleeing. Joe Wydell: "_I'll take Otis Driftwood. He's going to pay for the death of my father._" Captain Wydell goes after Otis Driftwood. Joe Wydell: "_You are under arrest old man._" He fires on him. Baby and Ivan show up. Baby pulls out her knife. Agent Maroon shows up too. Baby is making the move to stab Captain Wydell. Agent Maroon does a jump kick. He kicks Baby Firefly in the back. Baby: "_You are crazy to hit a woman._"

Richard Maroon: "_That was self defense. You and your boyfriend are under arrest Baby. I killed Dr. Satan in self defense. The evidence is witnessing you and kidnapping and attempting to kill one of my agents. That's the evidence. You are being charged with forgery. I watched your videos from the 1970's._" Agent Maroon kicks Baby on the hand knocking the knife out of her hand. Otis makes the move to kill Joe Wydell. Captain Wydell shoots Otis Driftwood. Ivan tries to go for Baby's knife. Other agents show up with Dr. Satan's assistant captured. Richard Maroon kicks Ivan Ravencroft on the arm.

Richard Maroon: "_Don't even try it or you'd die._" Ivan throws a punch onto Agent Maroon. Ivan: "_We'll kill you Agent Maroon._" Agent Maroon gets behind the backs of Baby Firefly and Ivan Ravencroft. Baby: "_Agent Maroon has vanished on us._" Ivan: "_Where'd he go?_" Agent Maroon double kicks Baby and Ivan as they go after the federal agent. Baby throws a kick on Agent Maroon. Baby: "_Take that you jerk! I'm going to kill you._" Agent Maroon bangs Ivan and Baby onto each other's bodies. Richard Maroon: "_Stay down. You are both under arrest for kidnapping and murder. You 2 will be charged with resisting arrest. I have rounded you all up with the police department. You Baby Firefly will be charged with forgery too._"

Baby: "_I'll be out and you'll pay for this Agent Maroon. Ha! Ha! Ha!_" The SWAT team with Captain Wydell go over to Baby and Ivan captured. Agent Maroon puts his handcuffs on Baby's arm and Ivan's arm. Chris Smith: "_Captain Wydell. It was Jan Kong who was with his entire criminal gang found dead in the house. I know that your niece was killed by the remnants of the Firefly family was they hired the un holy 2. That was John Wydell's daughter Emma._" Joe Wydell: "_Otis Driftwood and Captain Spaulding are dead. They tried to kill us._" Baby: "_We'll one day be out and we will kill you all._" Joe Wydell: "_Take them away._"

Later on Baby Firefly and her boyfriend with their clan are taken away by police cars. Baby's 2 daughters come up to the agents of The FBI. Richard Maroon: "_You did really well agent Smith. I don't have a new assignment for you now. If Otis Driftwood and Captain Spaulding were still alive they would be charged with forgery. Baby Firefly is going to be charged with forgery._" Krystal: "_How long will my mother be in prison for?_" Richard Maroon: "_Your mother and her boyfriend might get life in prison without parole if proven guilty. Your mother is charged with mass murder._"

Jessica: "_So my mother won't be at my graduation for college? Easter is coming and my spring break will be over._" Richard Maroon: "_She can't come. Maybe your dad and his girlfriend will come. You 2 girls will live with your father now. Otis did have a son. He's not from around here. Captain Spaulding owned a place that's about horror. We got rid of the Boogeyman. All those corpses are soon to be cleared out of the house. Back in early 1978 when John Wydell started hunting down the Firefly family Captain Spaulding killed the man named Earl who tried to burn the house down thinking that the Firefly family was possessed by demons. After John Wydell as sheriff of the Ruggsville Sheriff's Department brought down Dr. Satan all those zombie were rehilabatated that were created by Dr. Satan. Grampa Hugo died of old age and would've been hunted down by Sheriff Wydell. Tiny Firefly died in the house fire and the Firefly family is suspected for the murder of Sheriff Wydell._" Chris Smith: "_I'm going home now. Let's all go. I am in love with Krystal. I found the bodies of the triads and their boss Jan Kong. Jan Kong was shot multiple times._" Agent Maroon regroups with Agent Smith. The 2 agents get into a car with Baby's 2 daughters. They leave.

End


End file.
